Love in BLEACH - myth or reality?
by Katy Houston
Summary: Reflections on whether there is love in "Bleach". Genre - article.


Before I start the above topic, I want to focus on the theory. Let's look at several terms. Canon. Very strict word, but at the same time beautiful. It comes from the greek "κανών" - the unchanged (conservative) traditional, not subject to revision set of laws, norms, facts and rules in various fields of activity. In our case, the canon will be considered in such a field of activity as "manga and anime". What are manga and anime, you probably know. Proceed to the next term. Shipper - a subspecies of fans, most often refers to fans, who love one or more pairs of characters and their relationships, study them deeply, write fanfics on this topic, etc. And the last term is peyring. Peyring is a kind of artwork, the plot of which is based on the description of the love relationship of a pair of characters, and also the designation of this pair; most often used in fanfiction.

On this excursion into the terminology is over and the excursion to the universe "BLEACH" is begun, Which gave us Noriaki Kubo, he is also Kubo Tite. The plot of the work and the biography of this remarkable person will also be omitted, With this, I hope everyone is also thoroughly acquainted. Well, let's start!

I identified four types of peyrings, existing in our beloved "Bleach". The first type is peyrings, which do not require detailed description and argumentation, the second type - the most popular, the third - little popular, but having a basis for existence and the fourth - peyrings, canonized in the 686th chapter. Yes, it's a separate story, left behind a millions of broken shipper hearts and sediment from, seemed endless "civil wars" IchiRukies and IchiHimes. But thank God, everything behind. Deep breath, exhalation and calmed down, because against the canon you will not trample. But, whatever one may say, echoes of these wars are still audible and are unlikely to ever fade away.

I want to emphasize the reaction of Asian fans. It was very cruel and disrespectful towards Kubo. Burned and torn volumes of manga in photos in social networks… So it is impossible! Would have shown at least a little respect for this man, which gave us, well, just a unique universe, which combines both ancient and modern Japan. Japanese mythology and religion - one of the most magical and interesting in the world. Shinigami - the gods of death, reapers, guides of souls ... Kubo gave us very human gods of death, which can hardly be distinguished from living people. A huge number of characters, among which everyone can find for themselves their special, beloved, similar to you and will zealously follow his fate.

The soul is a very complex concept, both from the point of view of philosophy, and from the sides of psychology and religion. But we will not delve into these complicated things, or the bowler will boil! We will consider the soul from the point of view of "Bleach". The soul is the inner world of man (not the organs, the anatomy is out!). Obviously. And very simple. At shinigami all a little bit differently. Part of their souls are enclosed in the so-called zanpakto - the spiritual sword, which they carry out the rite of kanso - burial of the soul or sending it to the Community of Souls - the so-called afterlife, Paradise, and also destroy the empty and free souls that have turned into these heartless monsters.

Avalon - in myths and legends about King Arthur, Ellisium in ancient mythology, Irius - in Slavonic, Dracht in Armenian, Valhalla - in German-Scandinavian mythology, Iaru - in Egyptian and Eden in the Old Testament ... In different myths - different names, but the meaning is the same. Paradise... We will not delve into mythology and religion, from this, too, can get a headache! From the "Bleach" can also get a headache, but, once you can!

As a typical fan of "BLEACH" would say: "Bleach flows through my veins!". In my veins that only does not flow, and "Bleach" takes a lot of place in this. Therefore, I dared to write this article. In advance I apologize for banter and sometimes frankness, but I can not express my thoughts otherwise. Understand and forgive, so to speak.

And so, the first type of peyring: not requiring a detailed description and argumentation. I got the following list:

\- Isshin and Masaki

\- Ryuken and Katagiri

\- Gin and Rangiku

\- Byakuya and Hisana

\- Zaraki and Retsu (Yachiru)

\- Kiske and Yoruichi

\- Kaien and Miyako

In my opinion, these are completely canonized couples from the category "They are created for each other", "Two boots - a pair", "Halves of one whole," etc.

The second type of peyrings: the most popular. A soul raced to heaven! Go:

\- Ichigo and Rukia

\- Ulquiorra and Orihime

\- Ichigo and Orihime

\- Renji and Rukia

\- Uryu and Orihime

Ichigo and Rukia

From the meeting of these two, the story begins and exists only at the expense of their connection. It would seem that here they are - the two halves of the same whole. Friendship, sympathy, love ... Their relationship developed very long and smoothly. With each arch they approached and approached. And, just about to happen something romantic, but - bam! Kubo took and broke all the hopes! He took and copied the ending from Naruto. "Everyone stayed with someone he loved and suffered for all the time." Orihime got her desired Kurosaki-kun, and sufferer-Renji finally found happiness with Rukia. Hmm. It really-really looks like "Naruto + Hinata" and "Sasuke + Sakura". Hinata loved Naruto all her life, and Sakura suffered for Sasuke. Plagiarism of clean water! It's not good, Kubo, it's not good. Violation of copyright and disrespect for own work. And where is its own unique and original ending? Nowhere! "And they lived happily ever after!" The end! " - curtain, applause of IchiHime and RenRuki, deathly silence of IchiRuki. IchiHime and RenRuki are the canon, and IchiRuki is a fanon. And the long "civil war" of IchiRuki and IchiHime.

Black Sun and White Moon. Death and Strawberry. Peach and Strawberry. Michael and Celine. Nick and Judith. This pair has many names and aliases, As well as analogies from other universes. The slogan of the couple: "And I'll jump into the fire for you and jump from the cliff with you ...".

Ulquiorra and Orihime

"Her hand, stretching towards me - and there is a soul!". In principle, this is the basis for this pair. Million drawings. A lot of fanfiction. Beautiful. The kidnapper became interested in the captive, wanted to know what the soul is and what is the soul of this girl. The slogan of the pair is already indicated - the first sentence of the paragraph.

Ichigo and Orihime

I look at the two of them and wonder - what kind of reciprocity can we talk about when she was in love, and he sees in her only a classmate and friend? And what kind of reciprocity can we talk about, when only one makes the first steps or attempts, so to speak, to meet, although, no. Trying to kiss in a dream and hugs this is too much. This is not even an attempt to win the heart. I do not argue, she really loves the redhead with all her heart and soul. Her love is pure and innocent, but there are drops of fanaticism in her, and this is not good. And after the release of the novel "We do knot always love you", I was generally discouraged! Pineapple! He simply hammered into his head that he was in love with her. "Confess to her, confess to her!" ... In what? As the saying goes: "A friend of nonsense will not advise!", but first of all, you need to listen to your heart.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" ... It seems that Ichigo was guided by the thought: "Well, she loves me - I marry her!". Many of IchiHime justify this pair by saying that the manga shows the development of their relationship very well. The arch about Ueco-Mundo is worth it! He, without hesitation, rushed there. Ichigo almost risen from the dead to save her ... Wait a minute! When Rukia taken to the community of souls and sentenced to death, he doubted he save her or not. Yes. But then he was too weak, did not know what he is capable of and what potential is hidden in him. But Urahara helped him to gain self-confidence and helped to become stronger. It's not a redhead rose from the dead. It's just empty inside Ichigo did not let him die. In short, the slogan of the couple: "Kurosaki-kun!".

Renji and Rukia

They have been together since childhood. They grew up in difficult conditions, the most criminal and unsuitable for life souls, a district called Rukon. Together they entered the Academy of Spiritual Arts. As a brother and sister, but for one she was not a sister. She was everything. On her the light wedge coincided. "I'll light the fire on fangs, which no one can reach. I will not look at the stars, so as not to rip myself throat! And I can only bark, looking at the stars, and I do not have enough courage to jump…". Now I will cry! What a pain! What a drama! Poor, unhappy! Sufferer! Life is decay ...

"The monkey will never reach the moon. What she is trying to grab is just a reflection of the moon on the water. And no matter how monkey tried, in the end, she will simply drown. " © Byakuya Kuchiki

You need to listen to the words of the captain! Well, or by the example of this "first love, love of the last" Kubo had to show, that on one person the light did not come together with a wedge and real happiness walks somewhere near, it is only necessary to look around. Maybe suicides motivated by unrequited love would be less ... Rukia, apparently, was guided by the same thought as the redhead: "Well, he loves me - I will marry him!". And the happiness of our pineapple is indeed true, it was very close, right under nose, literally in the neighboring detachment. And the beautiful Orihime too, by the way. But more on that later. The slogan of the couple is "First love".

Uryu and Orihime

"Kurosaki-kun" "Kurosaki-kun", but the most sincere and true Orihime was just with Uryu. No fake innocence and embarrassment. She is what she is. Remember the second arch "Salvation of Rukia." She is not afraid to look ridiculous or stupid in front of him. She's real with him. And he never condemned her for this, but only smiled in embarrassment. He likes him, there is no doubt about it. Such - Masaki and Ryuken. Yes, Orihime is very similar to the mother of the redhead, but only externally. In character her to Masaki grow and grow. Masaki brave, resolute, fearless, sincere... In the last arch in Orihime, undoubtedly, were all these qualities. But she still lacks sincerity...

And again, the novel "We do knot always love you". Orihime sewed for Rukia wedding veil. Without the help of Uryu clearly not done! The slogan of the couple: "It's so easy for me to be with you!".

The third type of peyrings: little popular, but having a basis for existence. Here they are:

\- Shinji and Hiori

\- Toshiro and Momo

\- Shyuhei and Rangiku

\- Renji and Isane

...

\- Well Grimmjow and Nell, so be it.

Shinji and Hiori

Looking at these two, it may seem that they hate each other to death. Fights, jeers, jokes, loud conversations on the phone. But in fact they are madly in love with each other. As the saying goes: "Beats - it means love!". Oh, this slogan is suitable and for one another couple!

Toshiro and Momo

Have grown together ... Yes, something from the series "Renji and Rukia", but a little bit different. Here prevails care, concern, readiness to protect at any time. "Song of ice and flame" is the slogan of this couple.

Shyuhei and Rangiku

Well here to blame additional episode. Although, Shyuhei has long been crazy from this blond beauty. Moreover, he has made at least some meager attempts to win her heart, learning to play the guitar and, undoubtedly, writing a serenade, which was going to sing under the windows of the barracks of the tenth detachment or still going, who knows! The slogan of the couple is "Oh, what a woman! I dream about her ...".

Renji and Isane

It all started with the 45 series ... Shipper from God! Excuse for selfishness. Phrase Isane: "You know, I envy you, Hanataro, you acted at the behest of the heart ..." and a thoughtful look into the distance. The next frame - Renji escapes from prison. It seems like he laid Rukia's salvation on the shoulder of a redhead, but no! The heart feels that he must do it! And then it started! She is a protege of the great Retsu Unohana, talented shinigami-medic, shy, pretty and just beauty. He is a lieutenant of the 6th detachment, loyal, brave, short-tempered, in a word – tiger! They perfectly complement each other. The slogan of the couple: "Really, we are created for each other!".

Grimmjow and Nell

Personally for me, this is not a peyring. The cat is very indifferent to the sheep. But, Kubo gave a very obvious hint and warmed the soil for shipper.

The last type: peyrings, canonized in the 686th chapter: Ichigo and Orihime, Renji and Rukia. Well, here everything is already said. PLAGIARISM.

In conclusion I would like to say a few words shipperes, whose hopes were not justified. Friends! Dont be upset! Whatever the canon, your favorite couples will forever remain in your heart and the memory of them will live forever. Fanon! Came your finest hour! And the fans of the canon do not drown in pride and accept my sincere apologies for the banter. And do not throw slippers ...

Conclusion: this part I want to issue a wonderful quote from one of my most favorite characters of "BLEACH": "Love is stronger than steel." © Urahara Kiske.


End file.
